Telling The Truth Slowly
by Ms.M
Summary: When Danny won't reveal his source and his emails with Josh are discovered, will they reveal Danny's source, or much more? DannyCJ Josh and the whole gang plus a little Margaret.


Title: Telling The Truth Slowly.

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE**

* * *

"It's gonna come out." Josh's voice was raspy and soft in the darkness.

"Yeah I know." Danny's voice was heard.

"Maybe they won't read them at the hearing."

"Yeah, and maybe they will."

"You ok with this?"

"No, but what can I do?"

"I'm sorry."

"You had to use a White house computer."

"I didn't think this would happen."

"I know."

"You gonna tell her."

"No."

"Danny."

"It's like you said, they might not use um. They might not. It's one email among hundreds."

"I'll make sure she doesn't read it."

"They won't use it. It's not relevant."

"Doesn't mean they might not try to humiliate you, Danny. You got to tell her."

"I'll tell her when I have to. She knows already. I'm sure she does. This is old news."

"But on national-"

"It won't be an issue. I won't make it one."

"Okay. It's your call."

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

* * *

"This hearing will come to order." Gavel sounds and busyness was heard from the TV in Josh's office. Donna slapped a huge stack of papers on Josh's desk.

"They're back from lunch Josh!" Donna yelled from her spot.

"Okay!" Josh yelled from outside before entered the office. He looked at the TV as the goings on got together before focusing his attention on the stack of papers and folders.

"So they're calling Danny first and then you?" Donna looked at the TV.

"Yeah." Josh looked at the TV for a moment and back to the papers.

"Why not the other way round?"

"Don't know. It was the way it ended up. I don't think there's a rhyme or reason about it. But then again this is a government hearing, there's always some rhyme or reason."

"You think it's 'cause they want to put Danny in jail at the beginning as a statement."

"Could be." Josh took a folder from about three folders in and threw it on his desk. He went back to the pile.

"Sam's your lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Concannon. You claim there were nothing in theses emails with Mr. Lyman concerning any stories." The sound of the TV took the attention of the room, particularly Donna.

"This is correct." Danny told the board looking as well dressed as a young boy on his first day of Sunday school.

"Is Mr. Lyman your source?"

"Again, I can not answer that question."

"Is Mr. Lyman not your source?"

"Again, I can not answer that question, Mr. Chairman." Danny leaned away from the microphone. "I stand by the first amendment Mr. Chairman. I have the right to protect my source or anyone else's."

The chairman took a breath. Josh continued going through the papers.

"Donna!?" Josh asked. "Some help here?'

"Sorry." Donna ran over to him.

"Mr. Concannon?" the chairman went on with his questioning. "You say that you and Mr. Lyman had small talk, talked about sports and baseball statistics."

"This is true."

"Nothing else?"

"Not to my recollection, Sir. But do you remember everything your write your friends in emails?" Danny tried to make it a joke but the panel didn't laugh. "Yeah." Danny said to himself.

"Let me bring your attention to the email correspondence between you and Mr. Lyman on February 10th, 2004."

Josh's head peaked up. Donna noticed this.

"Here is comes." He said spoke softly.

"What?" Donna asked.

"This is when Danny's heart gets flayed on a pike."

Josh took a step and watched the TV. Danny didn't look good, as he knew what was coming. Josh wasn't sure if Danny was giving himself away, or it was just because Josh knew.

CJ stood in her office, her TV on the same channel, as she rattled off things for Carol do to.

"Yeah, got it." Carol left.

"Let me read your words to Mr. Lyman." The chairman asked with disdain as CJ tried to focus on the TV and her work.

"I'm just wondering if this is some kind of code, Mr. Concanonn."

"I'm not so good at codes-."

"On February 10th 2004-." The chairman went on as CJ circled her desk taking a look at the TV and then what she had to do. "You did not talk with Mr. Lyman about sports or even sports statistics"

"Mr. Chairman, I don't see—"

"You said only one sentence, Mr. Concannon. And I quote. "I love her Josh and I don't know what to do? I'm stuck." CJ's eyes bugged open as she gave the TV a double take.

"Is that some kind of code Mr. Concannon!?' The chairman asked as Donna and Josh watched the presiding in Josh's office.

"No, Mr. Chairman-."

"Was he talking about-?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"-Yeah." Josh said with a large hurt for his friend.

"Maybe she won't get it?" Donna looked at Josh.

"JOSH!" CJ's voice could be heart from her office.

"No." Josh looked at Donna. "I'm pretty sure she'll get it."

* * *

Debbie watched the presiding on a small TV in her office; all the other sectaries were enthroned by it.

"Mr. Concannon?" the sound of the chairman came from the TV.

"Mr. Chairman—"

"Mr. Concannon is this some type of code."

"No. It was private musings to a friend for help."

"If this isn't code Mr. Concannon who's the woman."

"I don't see how that's relevant—"

"It's relevant to prove this wasn't code."

"It's not."

"In every other email you have what you call, "Small talk." And on this date you open up to him like this. If it's not code. It's out of character."

"It was relevant to a discussion Mr. Lyman and I had, outside of the office, and not relevant to these proceedings."

"Then who is the woman, Mr. Concannon? I think a lot can be cleared up if you tell us who the woman is?"

"I don't—" Danny's lawyer whispered something to Danny and then spoke.

"I'd like to have a ten min recess so I can relay with my client."

"So, be it." And the gravel was hit.

Toby walked into the office on his way to the Oval.

"How's he doing?" Toby asked.

"Chairman five, Daniel Concannon zilch." Debbie mused. Toby nodded his head and started for the Oval's door.

"So, Mr. Zeigler. Who you suppose the woman is?" Debbie asked him. Toby gave a look of not caring.

"Why would I know?" Toby pushed his way into the Oval office.

"Toby!" The President addressed him standing at his desk.

"Mr. President."

"So did Danny Concannon just get outed on national television?" Josh filled into the room after Toby and Leo from his office.

"It would appear so, sir." Toby said in his soft rasp.

"So, Josh you knew about this?"

"Yeah. Danny was hoping they wouldn't bring it up."

"Yeah, well they did." He looked at Toby. "How's CJ handling it."

"Like CJ." Toby answered.

"Well, that's great on so many fronts." The President said sarcastically. "Where is she?"

"On her way to the hill."

"She's next?"

"In so many respects." Toby answered.

* * *

"What if we said I was the woman?" Margaret asked standing in the center of Leo's office.

"What?"

"What if we said the woman in Danny's letter was me? I could say Danny was in love with me."

"Are you serious?"

"It would solve a lot of problems."

"It would be a lot of crimes."

"It would make my mother happy?"

"Margaret. Are you suggesting we ask a man to perjure himself on the stand?"

"There is of course a way we could make it the truth."

"Oh, please."

"Many men have been beguiled by my charms."

"Many men have been suffocated under the weight and length of your stories."

"That wasn't nice."

"Margaret-"

"No, really I would like an apology."

"Margaret!"

"Fine, but that was mean." She started to walk out." I would do it. For my country, I mean. I wouldn't mind. I mean he's cute."

"You know I don't get it. I guess I did a few years ago, but in the last five years the man has started to look like he slept in his own skin half the time."

"He's called Scurfy."

"Scurfy?"

" He has the look of man ravaged by unattainable love."

"Oh brother."

"It's in his eyes—."

"And this is a turn on for a women?"

"He has that charm. You look into his eyes and you think he'll ravage you the same way he goes after a story…like an animal—passion like-."

"Okay, okay-I don't need that image thank you. Since when do you have the hots for Danny Concannon."

"I just want a good man Leo. There aren't many around."

"That's it."

"At least around here."

"Margaret!"

"Sorry."

"Get out. Please. Do something. Just make this conversation stop."

* * *

"Yeah. I'll go."

CJ walked into the room with the camera's snapping. There were so many people around she thought she might drown in the sea of reporters and spectators; mostly reporters. "How ironic would that be", she thought to herself. She caught Danny's eye as she walked away from the table past her, but still so far away. Her eyes wanted to say something to him, but he lowered his head in shame. She so wanted to run after him, but she couldn't.

CJ took her seat and her oath with perfect aplomb. It was time to start and she was ready. She answered the usual questions and made a few jokes, some funny others not, some laughed at, others not. As to if people laughed at the funny ones was left to the eye of the beholder. CJ, being the beholder of all things funny, thought otherwise.

"Ms. Cregg." The chairman asked and by his change in rhythm and gesture CJ knew it was coming. CJ put her hand over the microphone.

"He's gonna ask about the emails now." CJ leaned over to Sam, her chief consoler.

"You ready for that."

"Bring it on." She whispered.

"Ms. Cregg—." The chairman spoke again looking through some papers.

"Yes, Mr. Chairman. I am ready with any questions you have. If you have?" She smirked.

"Yes, Ms. Cregg. Just a few more." He took a drink of water. "Are you familiar with the email correspondence between Josh Lyman and Daniel Concannon of The Washington Post."

"I am aware they exists, but I have yet to read them?"

"Why is that? After all you are the chief spokesperson for the Bartlet Administration shouldn't they have been given to you—shouldn't you have read them."

"To tell you the truth I really didn't think they were relevant to theses proceedings." CJ lowered her head and saw Danny in her minds eye, in her office two weeks before.

"This is ridiculous. Those were private emails. They don't have the right!" Danny shouted.

"Danny!" CJ yelled back to him.

"Ms. Cregg!?" The chairman asked in the present.

"I'm sorry the question?" CJ looked up at him.

"Why didn't you think they were relevant?"

"Why didn't I think they weren't relevant?" She asked. Sam looked at her unsure to chime in.

"They don't have the right, they're not relevant." Danny said in her minds eyes.

"They think Josh is the source so they are?" CJ yelled back at him.

"Well,-"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing—"

"We all know he's not the source Danny—"

"I can't say that in front of you."

"Danny, its not a big deal. It will just look like a lot of nonsense. "

"Cause it is! They have no right!"

"Then reveal the source Danny!"

"I can't. They can't make me do that! I have a right!"

"Josh I'm gonna need copies of the emails."

"No!"

"Danny!"

"I just didn't." CJ said in the present.

"I don't want her—" Danny spoke to Josh, but stopped himself.

"What's the big deal?" CJ asked looking at the two men.

"You didn't think they were a "big deal." The chairman asked.

"No, sir I did not."

"Okay. I understand Daniel Concannon followed your campaign around on the road during the election in 1998."

"Yes."

"Who brought Mr. Concannon on board?"

CJ paused before speaking, "That would be Josh Lyman."

"How long had they known each other?"

"You'd have to ask Josh Lyman or Danny Concannon that question."

"Okay, let's ask this, how long have you known Danny Concannon."

"Six years."

"You never met him before 1998."

"No."

"Did he ever in the time you've known him use code in talking or corresponding with the White House, or your campaign staff." CJ laughed. "What's so funny, Ms. Cregg."

"I beg the Chairman's pardon, but it was a ridiculous question. No. He did not use code."

"Well that was a ridiculous answer."

"Let's just call them bookends."

"Ms. Cregg do you leak stories to Mr. Concannon."

"The White House is known to leak stories to the press; we just don't talk about it."

"Has Mr. Concannon ever been on the other side of theses leaks?"

"All reporters in my press room have. Almost all."

"But not as many as Mr. Concannon?" CJ looked over and Sam and he nodded.

'Yes." CJ answered.

"Are you aware of the letter in question from February 10th, 2004."

"Yes, in passing, I saw it on television today."

"Well, let me read it."

"You don't have to read it. I am aware of its content." CJ was getting uncomfortable.

"Fine! Is this a code word or sentence for anything you are aware of."

"No?!"

"And 'cause I have a crush on you." CJ could hear Danny in her head.

"No." CJ spoke in her normal voice.

"If this isn't code do you have any idea who this woman is? So we can prove this isn't some ruse by your administration to pull one over on this country."

"WHAT!" CJ laughed. Sam put his hand on the microphone and leaned over to CJ.

"CJ, you can't answer a question like that."

"I'm sorry Sam, but the man's acting like he's in some silent movie. I'm waiting for him to pull on his beard and tie me to the railroad tracks." Sam lifted his eyebrows. "Okay. Okay." CJ lifted her head again. "Please repeat the-." CJ lower her head. "Oh hell-don't." Sam grimaced. CJ looked up. " I really don't think this line of questioning is relevant to theses proceedings."

"I think they are."

"They were email correspondence between friends. No one should be reading them. They had nothing to with the government and everything to do with private thoughts."

"Let's put it this way. Do you believe theses emails, this one in particular, are true in the nature of their content." CJ got a shiver.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you believe theses emails, this February 10th one in particular, are true in their content?" CJ took a pause and swallowed.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do you then have an idea who the women is?"

"Who the woman is? I don't think that—"

"Answer the question."

'I don't feel—."

"She needs to answer the question Mr. Seaborn." A man from the left side of the chairman told Sam. CJ looked at Sam with concern.

"You need to answer CJ."

"My answer would only be speculation." She told the group.

"We understand that. We still want the answer." A woman from the chairman's left spoke up.

"You want to know who I think the woman might be?"

"Yes, do you have an idea who this woman might be? So we can clear this thing up." CJ's stomach caved in.

"Yes."

"Who do you suspect Ms. Cregg?"

"Who do I suspect?" She asked again feeling all the eyes on her.

"YES! Who do you suspect?" CJ took a gulp and paused before answering. She took her time but knew she had to answer.

"Who do I suspect…I…." She felt her head spinning. "Myself."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cregg."

"Me. I think he was referring…. to me."

The audience erupted in noise. Sam and CJ lowered their heads and spoke as the chairman called the room to order.

CJ walked into Josh's bullpen her head still reeling from the day. It was dark and late and she held her purse by two fingers, as it was the last straw to weigh her down for the day.

CJ walked past Josh's office and he caught her attention.

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded back.

"You look….?"

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks."

"I was going to say a mach truck, but I think your clique was better."

"What ya got there?"

"More emails."

"More emails?"

"Yeah I think you should read them."

"No, I think I heard them all today."

"No, you didn't." Josh walked up to CJ and handed her papers. CJ looked at him bewildered and looked down at the emails. "They don't have theses?" CJ looked up at Josh. "Theses are emails from my home computer." He paused. "I was saving them for you. I was gonna wait. But I think now is a good a time as any."

* * *

CJ sat on the floor of her office, her feet tucked under her body, suit jacket opened. She held her hand to her mouth, her mouth open, and tears running down her check bones, reading the email in her hand. Laid on the ground next to her were the strewn about previous emails she had tossed in the mad rush the read the next and the next. It was words of passion and strife, or regret and pathos. It was Danny's love for CJ wrapped up in a little bow. CJ felt like Roxanne reading Cyrano's letters for the first time and discovering he was really her true love.

"CJ?" Danny entered her office tentatively.

"Danny." She said softly through her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"You wrote theses?' CJ gesture with the email toward him demanding his answer.

"I don't know what "Theses" are?" He said strangely.

"They're emails." She choked back tears. "The rest of the e-mail's you sent to Josh—The ones he didn't get here."

"CJ."

"You wrote theses?" She asked as sincerely as she had ever asked any question. Tears ran down her face.

Danny looked at her with the pain in his heart at her state. He wasn't sure if she had good or bad tears. After the proceedings, he only felt embarrassed.

"Yes." He finally spoke.

CJ let out an audible gasp and raised herself with one move off the ground carrying herself over to Danny and placing her hands on either side of his face pulling him closer into a kiss, the emails still in her right hand. Danny savored the moment and grabbed CJ around her waist causing her to drop the papers in her hand sending them in a tail spin around the couple like large snowflakes. CJ wrapped her arms around his neck as the papers floated to the ground around them.


End file.
